Yön kuningatar
by Tervatar
Summary: Arwen kaipaa poissaolevaa miestään, Éowyn on pitkästynyt Faramirin paiskiessa pitkää työpäivää kuninkaan sijaisena. Saako Éowyn Arwenin ajattelemaan hetkeksi muutakin kuin Esteliä? Tämä on siis femslashia, skipatkaa ellei ajatus miellytä.


Title: Yön kuningatar

Author: Annatar aka Tervatar

Warnings: femmeä, hienoista sitomista ja dommea plus enemmän tai vähemmän yksityiskohtaista seksuaalista kuvailua

Genre: femslash, pwp

Disclaimer: Hahmot ovat arvoisan Tolkienin, minä leikin niillä kieron mieleni mukaan. En tienaa kirjoituksellani.

Summary: Arwen kaipaa poissaolevaa miestään ja Éowyn on pitkästynyt Faramirin paiskiessa pitkää työpäivää. Saako Éowyn Arwenin ajattelemaan hetkeksi muutakin kuin Aragornia?

Yön kuningatar

Arwen Undómiel laskee keskeneräisen koruompeleen hajamielisesti pöydälle ja nousee ylös astellakseen ikkunan luo. Kivinen ikkunatasanne tuntuu viileältä ihoa vasten, pieni henkäys irrottaa niskaan kootuista suortuvista ohuita, lentäviä haivenia. Levottomat silmät tähystävät alas, viipyvät lukuisten puutarhojen kukkeudessa ja nousevat sitten ylitse Minas Tirithin muurien. Hänen kalpeat sormensa leikittelevät käteen unohtuneella langalla, sydän kaipaa kuningasta takaisin. Miksei Estel jo saavu, mikä häntä pidättelee?

Kuningatar huoahtaa hiljaa, mutta hätkähtaa ajatuksistaan tuntiessaan jäntevien käsivarsien vangitsevan hänet otteeseensa. Hetkellinen helpotus läikähtää hänessä, mutta kuullessaan matalan naisenäänen korvansa juuresta ei hän voi estää pettymyksen käymistä lävitseen.

-_Hän palaa kyllä. Sinun ei tarvitse kyynelehtiä hänen vuokseen, _sanoo lohduttava ääni hiljaa.

Arwen tuntee kuiskauksen aiheuttaman ilmavirran ja takaraivoaan vasten pehmeästi levähtävän ohimon.

-_Ehkei sydämeni vielä tarvitse suruita, mutta tiedät että on lähestyvä se aika, jolloin menetän kaiken mitä minulla on,_ lausuu Arwen hitaasti, surunharmaa harso silmissään.

-_Mutta murheen aika ei koita vielä vuosiin. Älä suotta pilaa kaunista iltaa huolehtimalla huomisen suruja,_ vastaa nainen pehmeästi, painaen poskensa vasten haltian hentoa olkapäätä.

Hetken kaksi naista seisovat liikkumatta, sydämenlyönnit seuraavat toisiaan, hiekka valuu hitaasti suhahdellen tiimalasissa. Varomattomat huulet hipaisevat ohimennen toisen korvanreunaa, sormenpäät nousevat epäröivästi tunnustellen rintojen alle. Vaitonainen kuningatar kääntyy ja hymyilee surumielisen torjuvasti vaaleatukkaiselle naiselle; ja he katsovat toisiinsa hiljaisuuden pudotessa kaiken ylle, kunnes Undómielin hämilliset silmät kääntyvät sivuun käskynhaltijan vaimon kasvoista.

Éowyn tarttuu lujasti mustatukkaisen viileään käteen.

-_Tule_, hän sanoo, eikä hänen silmäinsä kiillossa ole sijaa epäröinnille.

-_Mitä... _Arwenin suusta pääsee hämmentynyt pihahdus, kun Éowyn vetää tämän määrätietoisesti mukaansa. He rientävät käsi kädessä ja perätysten alas lukuisia kiviportaita, läpi pitkien ja koukeroisten käytävien, puvut kahahdellen sekä askelten kaiku soiden puhumattomissa seinissä.

Eikä Éowyn pysähdy tai huomaa haltianaisen pyristelyä, ei kuuntele tämän ihmetteleviä kysymyksiä ennen kuin he päätyvät hengästyneinä hänen makuuhuoneenaan toimivaan kamariin. Keltatukkainen tömäyttää raskaan puuoven kiinni heidän perässään ja nojaa selkänsä sitä vasten, hiljainen hengähdyksen huoku viipyy ilmassa.

_-Mitä... Valarin tähden... me täällä teemme ? Mikä sinuun on mennyt? _kysyy haltianainen rinta lievästä kiihtymyksestä kohoillen.

-_Älä pelkää_, vastaa Éowyn rauhoittavasti, _tahdon vain, että unohdat ikäväsi hetkeksi. _

Yllättäväntyynesti hän nostaa Arwenin käden kämmentensä väliin ja laskee irti vasta kun toisen rinta lopettaa hämmentyneen kohoilunsa. Sitten hän astuu askeleen lähemmäksi, aivan tummatukkaisen haltian kasvojen eteen. Lamaantuneena, silmät ymmyrkäisinä Undómiel seuraa, kuinka lempeät liikkeet avaavat hänen tulppaaninpunaisen leninkinsä ja pujottavat sen hellävaroen hänen yltään. Yhtä vaivihkaa seuraa kermansävyinen aluspuku, ja hänen ihonsa kuulaus on paljas toisen katseelle.

Päämääränsä tietävät sormet asettuvat valkealle lantiolle, voimakkaat käsivarret ohjaavat Arwenin kohti sängynreunaa. Kuningattaren iätöntä kauneutta ihaillen päästää Rohanin neito tämän hiukset vapaaksi, purkaa mustankiiltävät suortuvat punaisten nauhojen vallasta. Kultatukkainen kiskoo nauhoja sormiensa lomitse kuin oikoakseen vaistomaisesti niiden hohtavaa pintaa; ja puristaen niitä yhä otteessaan hän laskeutuu polviensa varaan Undómielin eteen. Jäntevät kädet hakeutuvat siloisille reisille ja niiltä vatsalle, kun kasvot lähenevät äkisti kasvoja ja punoittavat huulet löytävät karpalonsävyisen suun.

Suudelma on hidas ja hellä, tunnustelua pitkin huulten pehmeää pintaa ja kosteaa sisustaa, kunnes Éowyn härnää Iltatähteä imeskelemällä tämän alahuulta niin voimakkain sykäyksin että tuntee tämän huulten vähitellen turpoavan.

Ja hän käyttää hyväkseen toisen tilaa, irtautuu suudelmasta ja kellauttaa kuningattaren pitkäkseen sängylle nostaen tämän käsivarret pään ylitse. Ennen kuin Arwen ehtii itse ymmärtää kaiken tapahtuneen, on hän kiinni jykevässä sängyntolpassa, hiusnauhat kalpeita ranteita nauliten.

Silloin lumous rasahtaa sirpaleiksi ja Undómiel havahtuu.

-_Éowyn!_ Iltatähti huudahtaa kauhistuneena. -_Sinä et voi, minä... minä en salli tätä! Minä en... Päästä minut irti! _hänen kohtelias ja kaunis sananpartensa rapisee. _Miten Éowyn uskaltaa!_

_-Arwen, minä en ikinä voisi satuttaa sinua tai tehdä mitään vastoin toivettasi, _Éowyn henkäisee vasten kuningattaren poskea._ -Jos se on todellinen tahtosi, vapautan sinut._

Mutta Arwen sulkee silmänsä ja nielaisee tahattomasti, saamatta itsestään kuuluville myöntävää tahi kieltävää vastausta. Ja he kumpikin tietävät sanattomasti että asiat ovat jo menneet liian pitkälle; ettei toinen enää tosissaan tahdo pois, eikä toinen päästäisi häntä lähtemään.

Èowyn hymyilee tietäväisesti silmät sirillään. Hän suutelee Arwenia ahnaasti uudelleen, näykkäisee siroa kaulaa; eikä Undómiel voi estää värähdyksen käymistä lävitseen.

_-Éowyn,_ Iltatähti kuiskaa äkkiä hiljaisella äänellä, e_nkö minä saa nähdä sinua ollenkaan?_

Èowyn naurahtaa käheästi, yllättyneesti. -_Oletpas sinä... innokas. _Mietteliäs ilme liukuu toisen kasvojen ylitse, kunnes hän nousee ja työntää kätensä pukunsa alle. -_Ei, Arwen, vielä saat odottaa,_ hän vastaa viimein vetäessään pienen tikarin hennosti hohtavan kankaan kätköistä.

_-Ratsupiiskaako odotit? _hän kuiskaa kujeillen, kuningattaren hämmennyksestä nauttien.

Kiukkuinen rätinä täyttää ilman kun terä ratkoo kankaan pintaa; pian kymmenet höyhenet purskahtavat sähköisinä ilmaan. Mutta vaaleatukkainen ei tarvitse kuin yhden, kaksi - jälleen vaiennutta kuningatarta on kiihottavaa härnätä. Niin hän tanssittaa höyheniä pitkin sorjaa vartaloa, hitaasti, hitaasti... Keveitä kutituksia ja kieppejä, kunnes toinen on varma, että vartalonsa napsahtaa jännittämisestä poikki. Ja pienet, kovat suudelmat satelevat hänen huulilleen ennen kuin Rohanin neito kyllästyy leikkiin.

Kitkerä pettymys tulvahtaa kiivaasti kohoilevaan rintaan, mitä Éowyn nyt aikoo? Mutta ajatus jää kesken kun harmaat silmät jäävät toisten vangeiksi; katse pakottautuu alas pitkien säärten kohotessa houkuttelevasti näkyviin. Kevyesti kiiltävä kangas hipoo reisiä, sukat rullautuvat alas, jäntevät sormet hyväilevät paljastuvaa ihoa. Hetki on pitkä ja silti liian nopea; puku valahtaa sukkelasti reisien peitoksi ja kuningattaren silmät etsiytyvät takaisin vaalean naisen kasvoihin.

Kunnes tämän kädet hakeutuvat selän taakse, laskevat hitaasti ja nytkähdellen alaspäin vain noustakseen taas ja paljastaakseen kalpeat olkapäät.

Ja puku laskee... viivytellen, valuen.

-_Arwen, katso minua nyt. Tiedän että tahtoisit tuntea minut nyt, vangita ihoni huulillasi._

Undómielin keskittynyt katse saa Éowynin keimailemaan lisää, paljastamaan jäntevää vartaloaan vain peittääkseen sitä taas uudelleen. Tanssahdellen hän astuu lähemmäksi, painaa suudelman haltianaisen suulle ja vetäytyy taas muutaman askeleen kauemmaksi. Viimein puku laskeutuu kokonaan maahan ja vaalea nainen lähestyy jälleen vuoteella makaavaa.

Rohanilaisen kosketus saa haltian vartalon värisemään; ja sääret kietoutuvat toistensa ympärille kahden kalvakkaan ihon painautuessa yhteen. Hapuileva suu kulkeutuu kuningattaren rinnanpäiltä vatsalle, ranteiden ympäri kiertyvät nauhat saavat tämän posket hohkaamaan kiiihtymystä ja huulet helottamaan kuin pakkasessa punehtuneet marjat.

Kunnes Éowyn ei enää kestä haltian vingahtelevaa hengitystä ja levottomasti odottavaa vartaloa, vaan antaa kielensä liukua vaaleanpunaisena vasten toisen avautunutta jalkoväliä. Lempeästi hän

tanssittaa Arwenin nautintoon -ja vasta tuntiessaan Undómielin suloisen sykkeen hän sulkee silmänsä, keskittyen tuottamaan nautintoa ainoastaan itselleen.

_-Miksi?_ kuningatar henkäisee voipuneesti Éowynin irrotettua silkkinauhat tämän ranteista.

Kultatukkainen sallii sormenpäidensä juosta pitkin kuningattaren hehkuvaa poskea, painaen sitten hitaan suudelman valkoiselle otsalle.

-_Sinä tarvitsit sitä,_ vaalea nainen kuiskaa, -_sinä tarvitsit minua._


End file.
